Four Dragons - Rising
by Winter Cheshire
Summary: The Shoto Route, follow up for Four Dragon's Conglomerate Story. Shoto Todoroki X OC. If you like uplifting stuff, fluffy romance, lovey dovey nonsense, and good feels, this is the story I'll be dumping all that into. Rated M in case I do forward movement to when Shoto's older and legal so Rizusa doesn't get arrested haha.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Rising

* * *

It was almost midnight on the 9th, and Rizusa decided against going to meet her secret admirer. She had long since decided against it. It was all too much for her to comprehend, she didn't want to just go meet someone who probably just saw her on TV or read about her online… she could barely stand interviews with news crews, new people were too much sometimes. All she wanted was to sleep, but it avoided her as it always did when she had too much on her mind. "Sorry." She told whoever it was that wrote her that letter. "But just because I like reading about corny things doesn't mean I'll go meet you…" she wasn't that brave. She wasn't that easily taken, either… getting to know people was better, she thought. She got up from bed, heading downstairs silently for a snack to keep herself occupied from her thoughts, pausing to see someone else downstairs. "Shoto…?"

"Rizusa-san?" he turned, pausing to stare for a second. "Wh-what is it?" He almost looked like a kid getting caught stealing cookies. That made Rizusa smile a little. He really was cute behind all that seriousness that was a top UA student.

"Just looking for a snack… find anything good?" she asked, smiling a little as she wandered over to him. He shook his head. "Ah… let's make something then." She stated. "I remember there being some stuff…" she pondered.

"Its late though…" even though he's been down here first. Rizusa tried not to laugh at how good a boy he was.

"Hehe, well if someone catches us then I'll take the blame… just say I came down first, okay?" she pats his head reassuringly, making his cheeks color the slightest bit. He couldn't refuse that smile.

"Okay… if you're sure." He nodded, helping her grab a couple of things before watching her put together something he hadn't seen made before in a home kitchen, only in restaurants. Toast, courtesy of her flame producing dragon doll Flamell, drizzled with honey and chocolate sauce, a little condensed milk, and cream that had air whipped into it by another doll of hers, Venta. A sprig of mint was produced by her herb growing doll, Tarra and the plate was done. "Wow…" It was Honey Toast, and she'd plated it in a way that made it look almost like it came from a pro's kitchen.

"Hope you like it." She offered him a fork first, sitting at the table with him and just sharing the snack, chatting softly about everyday stuff… they hadn't talked in a while, so Rizusa thought it would be nice to catch up. After the normal stuff like what was happening in Shoto's classes and how was Rizusa's Conglomerate planning going, she decided to ask about something that had been worrying her. "So… are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "Being an insomniac at your age isn't healthy, Shoto." She chuckled, taking a bite of the toast and trying to lighten the weight of her question for him.

"… Yes… and you?" he asked, making Rizusa look up at him. "You were pretty out of it yourself, weren't you?" Ah, he'd turned the tables so quickly… he was good at dodging her questions. She'd have to get used to that. She was so used to straight answers from Emiko and Minako… Ayumi was the only one who normally could turn around every question back on Rizusa.

"Haha, well… I guess getting attacked while I was trying to visit a place close to my heart rattled me a little… but I need to be stronger than that, don't I? I mean… I'm supposed to be a leader… I can't show weakness like that…" She was getting down on herself, something Shoto noticed her doing every time her own abilities came up. She didn't need to, he thought. She did a lot as it was… how much more did she expect herself to do? She was only one person, after all.

"I think… you should stop trying to do it all yourself." He stated, pushing the toast into the chocolate and milk sauces a little more before picking it up on his fork. "You have people to support you, right…?" he remembered what happened in Hosu with the Hero Killer, how Iida had just gone off on his own. He thought Rizusa must be doing the same thing, just not out of revenge. Instead it was out of an obligation.

"Yes, I suppose I do." She nodded, smiling at Shoto. That was what most people told her. Rely on the pillars more, that's what they're there for. But she didn't want to burden them more. They worried about her enough as it was because her stress showed so easily once she reached a certain point. She wanted to get better… stronger… she wanted to be a better leader. The way Rizusa saw it, as things stood, she was an awful leader. She was here at UA to figure out how to be a better one. She was here to improve. As she was thinking that, Shoto spoke up again.

"I'd like to help as well." The bluenette looked up at Shoto, meeting his gaze. Rizusa felt her cheeks color. He was so intent, and those eyes stared right through her. "I… don't think Rizusa-san should be doing all that work alone." He added, glancing away a little, his cheeks coloring as well. "Even if you're the leader… you must need some other sort of support… aside from your subordinates… a friend, if I'm allowed to call you my friend…" he wanted to add something else, but he didn't want to push anything on her that maybe neither one was ready for. Rizusa stared for a good minute, Shoto felt her staring right at him. What was she going to say? But when he decided to look back at her, she was smiling so sweetly he thought he'd melt.

"Thank you… Shoto."

* * *

((Congratulations, you have entered the Shoto Route

I'm hoping to do some more uplifting stuff for Rizusa in this route so if you like good feelings, this is the route for you!

As always reviews are loved and thanks again for reading~

-Winter Cheshire))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : Feelings

* * *

Shoto woke up the next morning, going about his morning routine. But once he got to the wash room, it was anything but. "Todoroki, you!" Mineta jumped as soon as he walked in."What were you doing with Rizusa-san so late last night?!"

"You dog, were you flirting with her?!" Kaminari grabbed him around the neck, grinning. Shoto shook his head, able to not show any sign of what he almost did.

"She had made dessert… and it smelled good, so she offered to share." He replied simply.

"See?" Ojiro sighed at the other two. "I told you."

"No way! He must have been flirting while they shared dessert at least!" Kaminari chuckled. "You into older women, Todoroki?"

"He must be. And Rizusa-san's taken a shine to him too… SO UNFAIR!" Mineta cried, both Ojiro and Todoroki wanting them to stop, but for different reasons. When Midoriya walked in with Iida, both boys were also dragged into the conversation after they left the washroom.

"I'm telling you that's not it…" Iida stated waving his hand.

"No way, he's totally into her!" Kaminari crossed his arms.

"You know… maybe…" Midoriya pondered.

"See, even Midoriya agrees!" Mineta exclaimed.

"N-no I just meant that maybe its because she wants to be a big sister!" Midoriya waved his hands around frantically, trying to not make it more awkward for Shoto.

"She seems closer to him than a sister, though!" Kaminari added.

"What's going on?" Kirishima asked as he walked down the hall.

"Kirishima, you were with them at the remedial lessons! Is Rizusa-san closer to Todoroki than any of the other boys!?"

"Hah…?" Kirishima tilted his head, pondering. "I mean… he helped her in the kitchen a lot so…" he tilted his head the other way. "So I guess that you could say they're a little closer…"

"But like, is it close enough to say he's flirting with her?!" Kaminari asked, Kirishima jumping at the mention of that.

"What?! Oi, Todoroki, are you really?!"

"What are you all getting so feisty about this morning?" Rizusa asked knowingly as they all walked downstairs, making the boys all freeze. "You should sit and eat." She added, motioning to the food she'd laid out for them, Shoto retreating to the kitchen area and helping Rizusa, trying to avoid his classmates and their silly conversation. "Hungry, Shoto?" she asked with a smile, making sure the others didn't bring back the conversation while they ate, keeping an eye on them and hoping that it would at least last until they left for classes.

"What is there?" he asked, thankful for her help. "It smells good…"

* * *

Shoto spent most of the day trying to avoid the questions Mineta and Kaminari were shooting at him, but he managed with just a couple of long silences and being saved by the bell. But by the end of first period, they'd stopped asking him questions. He was about to head to lunch when he noticed Rizusa walking towards their classroom with Ayumi in tow. "Ah, Shoto." Rizusa smiled.

"Rizusa-san… what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping teach your hero lessons today." She said. Something told Shoto she was still not feeling the best, especially after their chat the night before. But he just nodded, not wanting to cause a scene.

"I look forward to it…" what else was he going to say? It would be weird to ask them to come join the group for lunch, wouldn't it?

"Rizu-nee, let's' go eat with them today, ne?" she smiled. You always stay cooped up at the dorm."

"Yes well, that is why we're here aside from dropping off the materials for class." She stated, dropping the cases she was carrying in the room before Ayumi headed off to find Tamaki. Rizusa then turned to Shoto, who was still waiting. "Shall we?" He just nodded, walking with her and chatting, not realizing that he'd just stirred up a whole storm of questions from Mineta and Kaminari that would be thrown at him in the locker room before their hero lessons this afternoon. But for now, he just walked with the bluenette hero, trying to keep the conversation light.

Once at the cafeteria, they met up with Midoriya and the others, all of them taking a seat and chatting. Midoriya mostly asked Rizusa questions about her quirk, which was fine since she didn't mind answering them. And Uraraka mostly chimed in about how cute the dolls were, asking Rizusa how she made them. Then Iida piped in with a few comments about how impressive her work was, and Tokoyami and Tsuyu were adding in their own mentions of how impressive Rizusa was as a hero, considering how young she still was. "It's really not that impressive…"

"No it really is." Tsuyu smiled. "You're only 19… its incredible that you run the equivalent of an agency at your age."

"You're certainly no push over, either." Tokoyami nodded.

"I think that you're an incredibly strong-willed individual, Rizusa-san." Iida added.

"You're an amazing leader, too!" Uraraka cheered.

"And on top of all that… Rizusa-san is an incredible hero." Midoriya smiled. Shoto glanced at her, seeing her smiling. She wasn't used to getting all these compliments, so her cheeks were tinted pink. It made Shoto smile a little too. She was cute when she blushed. His cheeks tinted a color when he realized that thought had crossed his mind, trying to shake it off. He wasn't supposed to be thinking that way. But whenever he saw her smile, the thought always came up.

* * *

Rizusa was waiting for Shoto once the afternoon lessons were done, wanting to ask him something. She'd seen him staring earlier at lunch, but he'd been trying to hide it. Was he still worried about her? She didn't want to be a distraction to him. Especially not while she was trying to be a teacher and assist with lessons. She waited until he came out, but she couldn't stop him because all the others seemed to be on his tail about the same thing as earlier today. 'It would cause trouble if I stopped him now…' she told herself, letting them pass her by, Shoto seeing her but not saying anything. She just sighed once they were all headed back to the dorms, heading out herself. But to her surprise, there he was, waiting outside the school building for her.

"Rizusa-san… you had something to tell me…?" he asked, seeming a little unsure, but Rizusa nodded, walking over.

"Yes, actually. Let's go have a chat." She said, leading him around to the field area behind the school building, leaning against a wall. "… So…" she started, hoping her words would come easier than it had been all day.

"I'm sorry for staring." Shoto bowed his head, making Rizusa blink in surprise. The way he bowed… did he think she was going to scold him or something? He also seemed like he wanted to say something else. She smiled a little, thinking that Shoto was really too good a boy.

"It's fine… that wasn't what I was going to ask about though…" she chuckled, making him blush. "I was just wondering if you had something on your mind… but I guess you did, huh…?" she tried not to think about it too much, but she really wanted to help if there was something she could do. But she wasn't really sure what to do. "I'm willing to listen, Shoto… if you need someone to talk to."

"… I…" Shoto bit his lip, trying to find words. His head was spinning, and he didn't know what else to say BUT that. "Rizusa-san… I… I think I like you… as more than a friend." He muttered, Rizusa's eyes going wide and her cheeks burning and tinting red.

"Sh-shoto…" she stared for a moment, gaze meeting his after a minute. Shoto could feel his heart beating in his ears, trying to calm himself down, but the anxiety was killing him. "I…"

"I-its alright, if you don't want to answer…" he knew that was a lie, he wanted to know now. But he also didn't want to pressure her. "I… just thought I should say something…" he averted his gaze. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Rizusa smiling in that way that made him melt.

"Shoto…" she leaned over and pecked his cheek, making his eyes widen. "If you were legal, I think I'd have made the first move…" she chuckled, Shoto's cheeks tinting bright red. "So thank you for taking that stress off of me."

"So…"

"I feel much the same… I just don't know what to do, since I know you're still young…" she looked nervous, Shoto taking her hand to help calm them both down. Shoto knew their ages would affect her decision, but for her to still say she felt the same gave him all the motivation he needed.

"It's fine… I initiated… so…" he squeezed her hand, looking up at her. "So, can we… even If its in secret…" he leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder. "Even if its just like this for now… can I… can we try?"

"… If that's what Shoto wants… then I can't say no." She smiled, gently petting the back of his head and holding his hand delicately. She was happy… no one had ever confessed to her… and Shoto was so good… he was a sweet boy with a lot of heart, Rizusa knew that much. And even with that age gap, he wanted to try… it made her so happy, it was almost unbearable.

"… ne."

"Hm?"

"Can I call you by your first name?" he asked. "Without the honorific…?"

"Hehe… yes you can…" she rubbed the back of his head more.

"Thank you… Rizusa…"

* * *

That evening, after dinner, Shoto went to knock on Rizusa's door. She opened it, smiling. "What are you doing up?" she asked. "You should be resting." She added, waving a finger at him. But Shoto, looking a little pouty, was too irresistible to Rizusa. "Ahh, fine… come in." she opened her door and let him sit in her room with her. "What's up?" she asked, taking a seat on her bed as he sat at her desk.

"… I wanted to ask you what sort of boundaries you had…" he muttered, face reddening. "If we're gonna try… I just didn't want to overstep…"

"Ahh, you're too good a boy…" she sighed, smiling at him. "I should ask you first… you're the minor…" she added. He shook his head though, looking up at her again.

"I'm fine with anything… so long as you're fine with it too…" he stated, Rizusa smiling. He was so willing… eager, even. It was endearing.

"The only boundary I have is going to be that you not come sneaking up to my room every night." She said softly. "If you want… we can just set a day and you can come that night… Saturday, maybe?" she asked. "I just don't want it to interfere in your school work." She added.

"It won't…" he replied, hoping that was true. "Can I…?"

"Can you?" she asked, since he took a long pause after his words.

"Can I ask you… to pet my head again…?" he asked, Rizusa staring a little at his request. But she soon smiled and chuckled, getting up and going to sit on the arm of the chair Shoto sat in, gently petting his head. He leaned into her hand a little, making her smile.

"Shoto… you're so sweet." She leaned over and pecked the top of his head. "Its unfair… I think I'm going to fall in love…" she added, making him look up at her expectantly. "Hehe… so cute…" she pet his head a little more, leaning over and pecking his forehead. "You should go back to sleep… you have class tomorrow."

"… Just one more…?" he leaned up and pecked her cheek, steam nearly rising from her face. "Rizusa…"

"Geez… this is bad for my heart." She mumbled, hugging onto Shoto and giving him a squeeze. "You're too adorable… I really might get in trouble at this rate." She cooed, making Shoto nuzzle against her a little. This was one decision he absolutely did not regret making. Admitting his feelings for the pro hero was the best thing he'd done for himself all year.

* * *

((Finally, first official chapter! I needed to give Shoto some love after all those Dabi chapters I put out.

Hope you like it~ More coming soon!

-Winter Cheshire))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

* * *

"Shoto." Rizusa walked over to him, placing down a cup of water and some snacks, the tea brewing over one of her dragon dolls on the side table. "How are your studies?" she asked. It had been about three weeks since they'd become a "couple", but they only really saw each other in classes and on the designated Saturday nights when they planned to meet in Rizusa's room.

"They've been alright…" he muttered, his book open on the table. Even now, he had to study… it bothered him that he wasn't able to really keep his attention on her. But he'd fallen behind once, he didn't want it to happen again. She took her seat next to him, smiling as he continued reading. "… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you… take the Provisional License Exams?" This question made Rizusa sigh a little.

"Yes, but not as a UA student." She stated. "I took the exam with the members of the conglomerate in my 1st year…"

"Really?" he asked. He knew she'd mentioned before that her circumstances were different, but he wondered why she seemed so against it all. "Did you pass?"

"I did… but…" she leaned back in her seat, staring up at the ceiling. "I ended up passing out once the results were passed out and I was out of school for almost a month… I got scolded…"

"You… what?" he stared at her in minor shock.

"My quirk took so much out of me because Emiko and the other two needed protecting… Emiko was good but machines can only do so much… she herself didn't have enough combat experience at the time… and Ayumi and Minako's quirks aren't really suited to that sort of fight…" she muttered. "I'm really surprised we made it out with passing marks…" she added. "And on top of that, I was commended for my "job well done" when I should have been told that I wasn't doing enough…" she added. "The second half of the exam, I was almost useless. My quirk was enough, but I hardly moved… I was going to be sick, from all that energy I'd used up…"

"But you passed…"

"Not by much… but that was just the provisional." She added. "After I turned 18, they handed me my license… even though I didn't think I'd earned it." She turned to him. "So by that point I was already considered a hero… but my heart just wasn't in it…" she smiled weakly, Shoto reaching to take her hand.

"I think you deserved it." He stated softly.

"… Thank you for saying so…" she let him hold her hand for a moment. "But I…"

"I also think you shouldn't be so hard on yourself… you had your own trials to overcome and I'm sure that was taken into account…" she stopped, turning to stare at him. "Noire said it before…"

"Noire, huh…?" she chuckled. "That silly boy… always talking about his Mama…" she sighed. "That's fine…"

"May I ask… what sort of trials they were? To achieve your Dragon Doll Pillars?" Shoto questioned as he turned to her, giving her all his attention. Rizusa wasn't sure, but after a moment she turned to him.

"You may." She smiled, making herself comfortable as one of her dragon dolls poured the tea for them, flying one over to Shoto and then one to her, earning a pat on the head before he went back to sleep. "The Dragon Doll trials are difficult… mostly because they begin happening when the user is still young." She stated. "My first trial happened when I was in 1st grade… Ayumi was being bullied by an upperclassman, but I was scared to fight them. So instead, I called for a teacher… well, more like screamed for someone to come save her… but the act of speaking up for my friend was enough to trigger the Dragon Doll to appear. His name is Echo." She summoned the little Doll, the black and green doll looking up at her and bouncing a little before climbing onto her head. "He can't talk like the rest, but instead he creates protective barriers and sonic pulses. He can also be used to put out messages, though he can't receive them." She added.

"He always sit on your head?"

"Only when he wants to be up high…" she plucked the little one down and told him to go back to sleep. Once he had, she took a breath and began continuing her story. "The next Doll appeared a few days after I'd beat up a boy that made fun of my quirk… after I'd made myself apologize. That doll's name is Shuu." She summoned the little blue dragon. "Shuu is very much one for forgiveness." She pet the dragon's head, making him coo and flap his wings.

"Forgiveness… huh…"

"The next was an incident involving a villain that came to break into the compound." She stated. He attempted to kidnap me, but it failed because of the next pillar appearing." She summoned the white doll with blue eyes and heather grey horns, its piercing eyes making Shoto stare. "Mimica creates copies of whatever she has made eye contact with at will… however the copies are weaker than the original and only last a short while." She stated.

"So it made a copy… to protect you?"

"Yes, that's what I thought too… but my grandfather said I willed it to happen, which is why Mimica appeared when she did." She pet Mimica's head, letting her go back to sleep. "After that… ah, would have been Vice."

"Vice…?"

"I won't normally bring him out because he's got a foul temper… but Vice appeared when I lost lost control of my own temper, Grandfather said he fed off of it and was able to manifest." She stated. "He and Solus are the only two who can cause steam to rise from my body." She added, Shoto remembering the rising steam from her mouth that first time. "Vice is said to be a strong, hard to control Doll that loves confrontation." She added. "And not long after Vice came Solus. Two sides of a coin… the black abyss and the bright light… The anger versus a level head… unfortunately, since Vice came first, I was told I was going to be hot headed in battle… and it ended up being just that." She hung her head, Shoto petting her hair to soothe her.

"Who came next?"

"Next would have been Roppongi."

"Roppongi? Its named after a prefecture?" he asked.

"Haha, yes. Roppo for short… he's a live life to the fullest sort of boy… but he appeared when I was running myself into the ground studying… he reminded me that everyone needs breaks sometimes…" she smiled at Shoto. "Including boys who want to be top of their class." She smiled at him, his face reddening a little. "Roppo's a party animal though, so I usually don't bring him out." She chuckled. "Then the seventh pillar…" she paused. "His name is Jiji…"

"Jiji?"

"Yes, he appeared to me the night my grandfather passed away." She stated. "Jiji's calm… but commanding…" she gripped her hand, trying to remain calm. "And he's always scolding me in my head for things like forgetting to eat… and for not taking care of myself… so I call him Jiji."

"I see…" Shoto was impressed that she remembered them all by name. "Do you… name all of them?"

"I usually do… occasionally they come with names, but most of them I name myself." She added. "Its one of the things I look forward to when I get another one in my arsenal." She added, smiling. She looked at the time, sighing. "You should get some sleep."

"... Already?"

"Come on, now." she scolded, smiling. "Next time we can talk more... I promise."

* * *

((Sorry this one's really short and just filling you in on dragon dolls...  
BUT I'M GIVING YOU A BIG REVEAL NEXT CHAPTER!

-Winter Cheshire))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

* * *

"Rizu-nee!" Ayumi exclaimed, rushing at her friend.

"Ayumi, shh." Rizusa scolded the girl. "They're taking a test." Ayumi covered her mouth, smiling at her friend. The girls stood at the door, Rizusa noting Ayumi's glimmering eyes. "What is it?"

"Rizu-nee." Ayumi grinned. "I'm gonna go on a date with Tama tomorrow~"

"Oh? Good for you." She smiled. It wasn't REALLY a date, Tamaki hadn't really set it up. But Ayumi was so happy, Rizusa didn't mention it. "So. Where are you two going?"

"We're gonna go visit Fatgum and hit the food festival~" Ayumi grinned.

"Ohh… you gonna spend the night with him too?" she asked. "Since the holiday is on Monday."

"Ahaha, well if he'll let me." She grinned. "Otherwise I'll just go wake him up the next morning~" This made Rizusa chuckle. "Are you gonna do anything?"

"Nah… just take a nap, maybe." She ruffled Ayumi's hair. "Now. Did you pick your outfit?"

* * *

Rizusa was spent, having spent almost all evening in Ayumi's room. Once she made her friend go to sleep, she walked back to her room, pausing when she noticed a certain two-toned head of hair standing out in the dark hallway. "Shoto."

"Rizusa-san…" he seemed almost shocked. "I… Um…"

"Were you waiting…?" she asked softly, walking over quickly.

"I was just… I thought I would…" he bit his lip, Rizusa staring at him.

"Shoto…" she took his hand gently, opening her door. "Come in." she added. They entered her room, Shoto sitting on the couch where he was used to going when he spent evenings in here. He waited for Rizusa to brew some tea. She placed the tea down on the table and sat next to Shoto. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…" his shoulders were tense… he wasn't looking at her.

"What did they say this time?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Did they say something inappropriate?" she added, feeling Shoto's shoulders sag just a little. "Ne…" he turned to her as she looked up at him. "Can I lay in your lap?"

"I… if you want to." He said, letting her hug him before laying her head down on his leg. Shoto calmed himself down before speaking again. "I… wanted to see you…" he stated. "I heard… that Ayumi-san is going on a date with Amajiki…" Rizusa looked up at him, smiling a little.

"Yes, she is. I had to set them up though…" she sighed. "Tama couldn't ask her himself, he almost fainted just thinking about it." She stated. "It's alright though… at least Tama wants to…"

"I… can we go out too?" he asked softly, Rizusa being shocked by the question.

"… You want to?" she asked softly.

"I… I know we can't really go anywhere but… even just a day together would be fine…" he added.

"If you really want, I can get permission." She stated. "But I'm alright with either way." She smiled up at him, Shoto staring down at her. "A date… sounds fun."

"Then, please." He muttered, embarrassed but also holding the fabric over his chest to calm himself down. His heart was racing at the thought of being able to go outside the school and spend the day with her. "What will you tell the teachers?"

"I've already told Nezu I was going out. I'll just have to tell him I'm taking you with me." She smiled. "I was gonna visit the conglomerate compound… check on things." She rubbed her eyes. "Ahh, falling asleep already…" she sat up, turning to Shoto. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"… Can I…?"

"You don't have to ask every time." She smiled, Shoto leaning over and pecking her cheek.

"Sorry." He whispered, smiling a little meekly. "I'll see you in the morning… Rizusa." He whispered, pausing before kissing her again, this time a little more lovingly on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Shoto."

* * *

The next morning, Shoto was waiting for Rizusa next to the building. Nezu had granted permission, so he just stood there, hoping his fellow students didn't see him leaving with Rizusa. Mostly because it would lead to even more rumors amongst his peers. He saw Rizusa approach, wearing a slightly different outfit than her normal. Black skinny jeans, a black turtleneck, and a blazer of sorts, cut to fit her hourglass figure. He noticed that she was also wearing earrings, which was unusual for her. When she got closer, he realized they were dragon-shaped. "You look amazing…"

"E-eh?" she blinked, adjusting and fidgeting with her glasses. "I… I always dress like this when I go back to the conglomerate…"

"Always?" he asked.

"Yeah… it's like business wear for me." She added, face reddening. "Y-you look good too." She added, Shoto thanking her with a bow of his head. "Let's go." They left the school grounds, taking a train towards the conglomerate compound where Rizusa grew up. They had a nice chat, and were able to in a way act like a couple way more than they ever could at the school. Holding hands, small kisses, all the PDA that they had to hold off on at UA.

"We're here." The comment caught Shoto a little off guard, realizing they were walking up on a huge compound, surrounded by a large, tall gated fence. "The Four Dragons Compound…" she sighed, Shoto standing with her as she steeled her nerves and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Who's there?!" A camera was heard rotating, Rizusa glancing up sideways at it, Shoto following her glare. "R-r-rizusa-sama! Welcome home!" the gate almost slammed open, Shoto blinking at how fast they opened the gate. More so, when they walked through the gate, he saw a line of people.

"Rizusa-sama! Welcome home!" all the people stated, bowing to her.

"Enough… you're scaring my guest." She replied, walking past all the people. "Where is Se-chan?"

"In the main hall, Rizusa-sama!"

"Very good." She turned to Shoto, motioning for him to follow, then headed for the hall with him. "Sorry about them… I just want you to meet a couple of people…" she sighed. "Though it is important… I wish they wouldn't cause so much fuss about it."

"It's alright… but…" he watched her. She was tense… rushing… "Who am I meeting exactly?"

"They're two people that… should anything bad happen to me…" she turned to him. "I'm trusting you to tell them." She whispered, Shoto seeming almost shocked. "I know it sounds dark… but please… if anything… just… I want you to be the one to tell them… okay?"

"… I see… then, I'll be doing the same later today."

"… Alright." She continued to the main hall, arriving and stopping at the door, Shoto peeking past her to see a woman with cerulean blue hair and cerulean eyes wearing what resembled a modern twist on a temple priestess uniform. But his eyes were drawn to the boy at her side with silver hair. He had a small doll sitting on his head. "Se-chan. Kuon." Both whipped their heads towards her, eyes widening at the sight. But what caught Shoto's attention was the boy's eyes and the doll on his head. His eyes were silvery-blue, much like Rizusa's… and the doll was not only moving on its own, but it was a dragon doll.

"Big sis!" the boy rushed over, the dragon clinging to his head as he ran. The woman dropped to one knee as the little silver headed boy jumped at Rizusa and grabbed onto her. "Big sis is home!"

"Miss Rizusa, welcome home." The woman smiled, her cerulean hair shifting to reveal a small set of white marbled horns on the sides of her head. "You have a guest. I'll start some tea." She added, Shoto watching her get up and walk into the next room while the boy clung to Rizusa.

"Big sis, who is this?" he asked, looking up at Shoto over Rizusa's shoulder.

"This is my friend." She stated, Shoto staring. Who was this boy? "Shoto… this is Kuon… Kuon Ryugazaki… my little brother."

"Little brother…?" Shoto was shocked. Rizusa was an only child… and yet here was the boy she called her little brother.

-I'll explain later.- She mouthed to him, nuzzling the boy in her arms soon after.

"Big sis must like you to call you a friend." He smiled. "I'm Kuon… nice to meet cha, Mister." He stated, saluting the hero in training. The dragon doll on his head nuzzled into his hair, then flapped his wings proudly.

"Nice to meet you… I'm Shoto." The teen replied. As the other woman came back into the room, Rizusa put Kuon down and told him to help "Se-chan" with the snacks. He rushed off, the doll clinging to his hair again. "… You have a brother…?"

"I don't know if he really is…" she whispered, Shoto turning to her, seeing a sad look in her eyes. "For now… please think of him as such… I will explain once we've left the compound again."

* * *

Once they bid the compound farewell, Shoto and Rizusa headed for the station. "That boy… Two years before my grandfather passed away… was dropped at the doorstep of the compound, that dragon doll with him." She began, Shoto listening attentively. "We didn't know where he came from… but those eyes are unmistakably our own… and that doll… I don't know how or why, but it came WITH him… it didn't move at first, but it was his… anyone who tried to move it away from him got hit with this sharp energy that could cut skin… my grandfather and myself tried to communicate with it, but it refused…" she sighed as they stopped at a convenience store, gathering their snacks before heading back towards the station. The silence in the store was almost deafening.

"You never told anyone…"

"No… I was with Kuon when Emiko was attacked… but I still couldn't tell them…" she whispered. "No one is supposed to know about him… he can't… it's too dangerous to let anyone else know… he's too young… I can't put him in danger… so I hid him in the compound… hired the best tutor I could who I knew I could trust… hired Se-chan to be a baby sitter… their main objective is to protect him."

"Because you can't stay…?"

"If I get closer and later find out that he isn't really my family… I know it'll be too dangerous." She stated. "I… he's a dragon doll user… or at least I think he is… but…" Rizusa looked so upset, stopping as they walked down the street. "But if he has the quirk too… if it REALLY is Dragon Doll… that means he is my brother… and that means that…" she gripped her arms. "That means he's family… and I… I've been isolating him so much…" she sobbed.

"… Is that why you hide your face when someone calls you big sis?" he asked, Rizusa's head snapping back towards Shoto. "You're not embarrassed… you're sad, so you're hiding the tears…" Her broken smile confirmed this to the boy, who walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Rizusa…"

"I… I don't know what to do, Shoto." She whispered, clinging to him. Shoto took a minute, trying to choose the best course of action. He pulled back a little, Rizusa's welling tears becoming obvious. He took a breath before leaning in, pressing her back against the wall they stopped in front of. He then leaned up, their lips meeting in a soft, drawn out kiss. "… Shoto…?"

"Rizu…" he nuzzled her a little, trying his best to comfort her. "It's okay… to not know what to do…" he said in a whisper. "But… until you know… no one would blame you for playing it safe…" he smiled at her. "He was happy to see you… I don't think he's worried about being isolated at all." He added. "You visit him when you can… and you're working hard to figure it out quickly right?" he asked softly. Rizusa nodded numbly, letting Shoto kiss her again. "Then stop bullying yourself and breathe… please…" he leaned his head on her shoulder. He felt tears falling down her cheeks and she was shaking as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sh-shoto…" she clung to him, almost falling to her knees and doing her best not to sob as the hero in training comforted her as much as he could.

"You're a good big sister, Rizu… I know Kuon thinks so too."

* * *

((REVAEALED! Rizusa's complex has reason!  
I hope you all enjoyed it~ I'm sorry its been so long since an update... The inspiration comes in short bursts so I'll try and write more when they do occur.

Thank you for your patience and I hope you stay tuned for the next one~

-Winter Cheshire))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

* * *

After a short trip on the train, Shoto lead Rizusa off and over to the hospital. Rizusa walked along next to him, having calmed down. "We're going to visit your mother?" she asked, Shoto nodding to her as they waited at a crosswalk.

"I… want her to know what's going on…" he stated. "Even if no one else can know…"

"Hehe." Rizusa smiled. "That's fine… I'd introduce you to my mother as well, if she were around." She added, Shoto's cheeks coloring. "Or any of them, really…" she pondered.

"I… thank you." He stated softly, continuing to walk with her. But when they arrived at the hospital, he noticed a girl with white hair with little red streaks in it.

"Shoto!" the girl ran over, Shoto seeming very tense. "Oh… is this…?" her eyes lit up immediately, Rizusa staring back at her. "Your girlfriend?"

"S-sis." He stated, face reddening further, seeming reluctant to give her a real answser.

"Oh, your sister?" Rizusa asked, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fuyumi-san. My name is Rizusa."

"Oh, she knows my name too~ Nice to meet you, Rizusa-san~" they bowed to one another, the three heading up together, Shoto still nervous. They stopped at the door, noting voices inside. "Natsu is already in there." She added, opening the door. Inside was a woman with white as snow hair and a young man of the same hair color. "Mom, look! Shoto brought his girlfriend~"

"Oh?" the woman smiled wide at the mention. "A girlfriend?"

"Whoa, Shoto!" Natsuo almost fell out of his seat. "You're dating an older woman! Sly dog!" he grinned, Shoto's face coloring more as his brother walked over and pat his back, grinning wide at his brother. His mother just sat there though, her expression not changing much.

"Shoto… will you introduce me?" She asked as he nodded numbly, leading Rizusa over. He seemed so nervous, but Rizusa stood with him, waiting for him to calm down. He took a deep breath, looking up at her.

"Mother… this is Rizusa…" he neglected to tell her that Rizusa was a Pro hero and four years older, but the woman didn't seem to mind. "She's… um…"

"Nice to meet you." Rizusa bowed her head deeply to the white-haired mother.

"I've seen you before…" she pondered, looking down at a magazine next to her bed. "Ah… the article." She opened it up and flipped to a page, Rizusa noting her stop on the page that mentioned Gin and his rampage… but then she flipped the page over and Rizusa saw an old image of herself and the rest of the conglomerate from their debut. She pointed to the image of Rizusa in the article. "This is you, right?" she smiled.

"Yes, it is." She replied. "I am the leader of the Four Dragons Conglomerate… Rizusa Ryugazaki." She added. Shoto's mother smiled, nodding her head.

"Well, I'm very glad that Shoto has found such a strong woman." She replied, bowing her head. "Will you stay for lunch?" she asked, Rizusa glancing at Shoto.

"Shall we?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." They spent their meal and the afternoon with Rei, Natsuo, and Fuyumi. Shoto being embarrassed out of his mind by his siblings fawning over their younger brother, did his best not to show it. Once they left, it was a quiet walk, but Shoto was content. Shoto held her hand and walked with her. "They really like you." Shoto said.

"They do?" she asked with a smile. "They all seem like nice people." She added. "We should go and visit again." She added.

"… we should." He replied, smiling a bit himself.

* * *

The following week, Rizusa was sitting and waiting for Shoto to come back from his Provisional Liscence training. But she was upset to say the least. "I can't believe this… what do you mean you have to take the building down and rebuild from scratch?" she asked into the phone.

"Sorry Boss, but the place is trashed way harder than we thought…" Jouji, her stand-in for her time away from the prefecture replied. "The electrical is wasted, the whole place is cut up too… not to mention all the structural damage. I secured the personal stuff you couldn't take with you so it seemed like the best idea…"

"And the heirlooms?"

"Of course, I got those first."

"Very well." She sighed. "But that means we'll be here until the end of the year, right?" she asked. "I can't impose that on Principal Nezu…" She grumbled to herself, Jouji not speaking until spoken to. "Damn it… we're already putting so much money into repairs too…" she ruffled her hair.

"You could always stay with us, Boss…"

"That's no good though, we'd be taking a step back…" she replied. "Jiji… would be disappointed…" They talked for a bit longer discussing the terms. "I'll go talk to the principal… sorry to cause you more trouble, Jouji."

"No problem, Boss… After all, I've been telling you for a long time to take a vacation… use this as the opportunity and I'll call if I need you to come save us, alright?"

"Pff… alright alright… Thanks…" she hung up, leaning back on the couch. Their time limit was extended but… Rizusa felt far from prepared. This was a lot to take in, and at this rate they would be a financial burden on the school. She picked up her phone again, dialing Nezu's number.

"Rizusa-chan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just updating you on our situation, sir…" she began explaining, but Nezu just smiled.

"It's alright… I was actually going to ask you a favor so this works out."

"A… favor, sir?"

"I needed to borrow your quirk for something important… Miss Kujou as well." He stated. "This favor will be your payment for staying here until your home is properly rebuilt. Is that a deal?"

"Of course, Principal." She smiled. "Ask away… the Four Dragons are at your service."

"Wonderful~ I'll send the particulars as soon as possible. So you can stop worrying so much." He added, Rizusa pausing in that moment. "It's alright… to have to rely on others in your time of need… you don't have to do everything alone, Rizusa-chan…"

"… Yes, sir."

* * *

When Shoto got back and after his classmated greeted him, he went right to Rizusa's room. Rizusa was still in the same place, sitting there and staring at the ceiling. He walked over, seeing her turn her head towards him. "You didn't have to wait up…" he whispered.

"I did anyway." She offered her hand. He sat next to her, taking her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked him, noting a couple of cuts on his cheeks covered in bandages. "Did Gang Orca work you guys too hard?" she asked, sitting up more properly.

"No… did you get the call you were waiting for?"

"I did… we're gonna be here a while yet." She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. "So… at least I get to spend a little more time with you… my little hero in training." She smiled, Shoto staring at her, cheeks coloring. "And that, I am looking forward to."

"… I am too…" he muttered, leaning over and returning the kiss to the cheek. "Hopefully… I'll have a provisional license soon…" he added.

"I know you will." She replied, glad that he was so determined. It stoked a fire under her, making her want to work hard too. They stayed like that for a while, Rizusa obviously exhausted, so Shoto took her hand and lay his head on her shoulder. At least he could be sure that she would relax more with him around. She always let out this sigh when they were alone, and she seemed to calm down and relax much more readily when this was the case.

"Are you resting more aside from that?" he asked her, earning a kiss on the top of his head.

"Mmm, maybe not as much as I'd like." She whispered.

"So you…" he muttered. "Want more rest?"

"My assistant, I suppose you could call him… told me to take a break… since I've been working non-stop from the time I graduated and all…"

"That long…?" he asked in a whisper, letting her run her fingers through his hair. "You really should rest." He added. "If that's what you need…"

"Mm, I will… after I get all this stuff sorted out." She muttered. "I have to get everything in order before I even think about relaxing… have a plan for returning… then I can rest."

"… Alright."

* * *

"Until the end of the year?" Ayumi cheered. "I get to spend more time with Tama!"

"Oi oi, Ayumi…" Minako sighed. "It's not like we have free time… we have to have a strategy for our comeback, remember?"

"We do." Emiko stated. The other two turned to her, the white haired girl turning to Rizusa. "Right?"

"Of course." She replied as she drank her tea. "But… we'll have a LOT of training to do… if we're gonna get this working right." She added.

"Training…?"

"You don't mean…" They both looked at one another, then to Rizusa again.

"Pillars 8, 9, and 10 that have yet to respond to my call… Despite showing themselves, I have not yet been able to access their abilities… meaning we have intense quirk training to do…" she looked up at them. "Principal Nezu has agreed to assisting us in this effort, since he wants to use my quirk as a security measure and a tool for other missions. But on top of that, all three of you need more training too… if we really wanna be considered Pro Heroes…" she took a breath, slowly exhaling. "Then we need to be as strong as we can… show everybody what we're capable of."

"Stronger…" Ayumi looked down at her hand. "Hehe… physically too, ne?"

"Of course." Rizusa replied. "Stronger… smarter… faster… we need to be all that and more." She smiled. "So… tomorrow we're picking up the pace. My dragon dolls will be used to train you three in the beginning stages, and I won't be holding back. Will you be prepared?" The girls at the table were surprised but also more than ready. They'd been waiting for this for a long time. So of course, there was obviously no other answer.

"Yes, Rizusa-sama!"

* * *

They all stood in a training area, Nezu supervising. "So so, we're all clear on the rules? Rizusa-chan must continue challenging her supporting members with as many dragon dolls as she can, but more than that she also must be defending herself as well from all sorts of attacks!" Nezu stated over the intercom. "Strategizing in two places at once while simultaneously upping the limits of her own quirk's abilities will surely put her in a spot where her last three Dragon Dolls will see her struggle and show themselves!"

"In the mean time, you three will also be using your quirks against the dragon dolls you are worst against." Aizawa was also here, being that if anything happened to get out of control he was the only one who could stop all four of the girls without a problem. "Tsubakawa will be against Ain." Minako nodded, the aqua and ocean green dragon doll appearing and looking ready for a fight. "Kujou will be against Jack." Emiko's expression looked a little grim, but she nodded as well, the orange doll appearing with a fire in his eyes. "And Aihara… Ayumi, your opponent will be Vice." Ayumi almost jumped as Vice came out, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Vice…? Ayumi has to fight a pillar doll on her own?" Emiko asked, looking worried. Minako did too, but then she looked at Rizusa.

"Vice is the only one I could think of that would even remotely give Ayu a hard time." She stated. "In addition to your main opponents, you will also have two other dragons that will be coming in to your fights to throw off your rhythm. Don't let your guard down."

"Rizu-nee…" Ayumi gripped her hand into a fist. "I won't lose that easy."

"N-neither will I!" Emiko exclaimed. Minako nodded her head, Rizusa smiling. Her three supporting pillars were getting strong… She was glad.

"Then go to your starting points." She stated. She turned to see Nezu smiling. "I have one hell of a fight on my hands… no Vice too…" she sighed. "With my opponents being who they are…" she looked up to see Snipe and Cementoss walking out into the field. "Waaah… what a serious day this is gonna be…" she called up Solus, the little white dragon causing more steam to pour out from her mouth. "Solus… we're gonna have a long fight ahead… be ready."

"Ready!? Go!"

* * *

((Another chapter since I was on the roll in the new Tamaki X Ayumi story, I thought I'd try carry over some of that here~

Rizusa has made her decision! To continue forward! Might do a jump ahead in time, not sure how far yet.

-Winter Cheshire))


End file.
